Ultimecia: The Extreme
by Rodarian
Summary: A short introspective look at Ultimecia during the final battle between her and the SeeDs. Short and sweet, hope you like it. :)


Ultimecia: The Extreme

  
By: Rodarian 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and all the characters I have mentioned belongs/copyright to Squaresoft so no suing people!! This is an extrapolation of the thoughts of Ultimecia, who I though was tragic character. I've basically taken the final battle scene and written a few more details to it. Most of the script comes from the game itself but there are some minor add-ons. Hope you all enjoy reading this. This might be considered an epilogue :) 

**The Extreme**

Her yellow luminescent eyes were full of contempt and vengeance as she stared down at them. Six youthful adults stood defiantly against their final adversary. Only they could stop her malicious schemes from being released, to prevent time from being engulfed into oblivion. Her blood red lips parted and her accented voice etched around the master throne room. 

_"...SeeD..."_ She rasped and with every breath her volume increased   
_"SeeD...SeeD..."   
"SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!"   
"Kurse all SeeDs."   
"Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me."   
"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time-kompression'."   
"Insolent fools!"   
"You vain krusade ends here SeeDs." _

Gracefully she rose from her chair. The fabric of her clothing draped across every curve of her body, cascading down to the ground. It covered what only needed to be covered, exposing her toned torso and body art that caressed her skin. Her sexualized demeanour had been with her since she had first known true hatred. Now her retribution would be quenched, and nothing would ever stop her. 

_"The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There I will reign and you will be my slaves for all eternity. HAHAHAHAHHAHA. Whom shall I exterminate first!?" _

She glanced at all of them and sneering as she made her selection. 

_"I'll start with you three!"_

Ultimecia's ebony wings spread opened and with one stride she landed in front of her three selected opponents. The handsome young lad drew his Gunblade in battle readiness while the other two; a lady in blue and man wearing brown hat did the same. 

Within seconds the battle commenced. Ultimecia initiated Maelstrom, catching them momentarily off guard. The man with the Gunblade attacked without a hint of being affected by her cast. He slashed at her across the chest, but her fatal wounds healed instantly. A bullet was fired at her, but thanks to her Shell magic it glanced off. The combat ensued on, but to her disgust the SeeDs held their ground. A flicker of a thought grazed through her mind, a subsequently cruel smile fell on her face. The ring she remembered, worn underneath her gloves, had a special purpose. As she assaulted the SeeDs, she found it highly coincidental that the emblem he wore around his neck plus his sword had same likeness as to the ring. Now she knew how the ring could be deciphered. 

_"I shall summon the most powerful of all Guardian Forces!!"   
"You shall... SUFFER!"   
"HAHAHAHAHAHA...."_

Her eyes closed consequently with incoherent wording, she rose from the ground, arms crossed wrap on her lower torso. The combination of her raven wings along with her silver hair styled as adorning horns made her a sinful vision. The SeeD party looked on, unable to do anything but remain battle alert. Ultimecia raised her left arm to the sky and hurled a purple orb to the ground. Immediately the grounds shook with the intensifying black and white lighting that formed around a dimensional hole. Ultimecia took great pleasure as she watched the magnificent creature emerge from the ground. The throne room dissolved around them taking everyone to what may be the legendary beast's surroundings, a plane of floating island like debris against the clouds. She stroked her sliver tendrils unseen by her enemies, as they were kept occupied by Griever. 

The lion-like creature took on great strength as it kept pounding at each of its prey. Griever drained them by drawing out their magic spells. As it progressed Ultimecia summoned the creature to uncloak its full strength. 

_"The Guardian Force's true power.."   
"Allow me..."   
"To show you...!"   
"Griever! Make them bleed!" _

The being bellowed, creating a vortex of suction, carrying all three into a spherical purple void. At the centre deadly glow formed and with a flash it unleashed Shockwave Pulsar. The party went down winded by its effects. Its ferocious paw attempted to scythe down the lady in blue but was stopped by the young lad; he took the critical blow and fell on to his knees. The woman cried out in distress, as would a person to his or her lover. Ultimecia laughed with glee; she would relish their demise and the universe would be hers. As the girl attended to her fallen lover, their other friend kept Griever occupied as long as he could, firing rounds of Dark Ammo. The creature roared in pain but continued to fight on. The man wearing a cowboy hat shouted at her in excitement, apparently finding a way to vanquish Griever. Ultimecia bit her lip with bitterness; she was not to be defeated. Ultimecia watched with intrigue as the girl in blue began her own chanting, paralleling the motions she made when summoning Griever. The woman's wings were of crème white; contrasting with the sky blue clothing she wore created sight of angelic beauty. The woman's eyes radiated with strength and power and began to thrash Griever. 

Repulsed by the thought of near defeat, Ultimecia could think of one solution. As the creature roared in defeat she quickly enclosed it into a dimensional ball. The party sighed as if grateful for the ending. Unfortunately the battle was half way through. With a low and vindictive voice, 

_"I shall junction myself..."   
"..onto Griever!"_

She merged with the creature. Two orbs thundered across the sky as they formed into a ghastly entity. She careened into them and slashed them. The girl in blue's magic revitalized all three, and they never faltered. Even with Helix, they tore its magic seal. The merger had not done anything to slow them down. Vigorously they countered her with all their moves, her powers diminishing. As a last ditch effort, she cast The Great Attractor. Her frame of mind called out and three celestial bodies came, flattening them. Aghast by the sight, they came out unscathed and a man with a silver gun fired uncountable rounds of Pulse Ammos. The bullets pierced through it, burning, ripping the insides. It could no longer sustain her and Ultimecia heard its roar of death. She could not be defeated; she could not. As it slowly filtered away into non-existence, she thought of how all her life she wanted to seek the truth, to seek justice from her pain and sorrow. Her life would not be ended here; time itself will be used to eliminate all that she loathes. It would start with the three cursed SeeDs. 

The dusk vista changed into an endless black void. The SeeDs wondered if everything was truly at an end; it was not so. She ascended from an unseen locale. The towering creature resembled that of a woman nevertheless it ended there. It had no face; instead a golden glow came from its shell of a head. Its body pulsated with malevolence and its lower torso was that of larva than like a woman's. With the overall look of the creature, they came to realize who it is. Ultimecia must be destroyed now or forever fill everything with damnation. It spoke over a hundred trancelike voices, but it still came from one pitiless source. 

_"I am Ultimecia."   
"Time shall compress..."   
"...All existence denied."_

Time and space begin to compress, twisting into a black void behind the satanic monstrosity. It offered a silent prayer and casts Hell's Judgement onto the group. They dropped and gasped in pain but the cerulean clad woman threw Aura and Recovery onto each of them. The Gunblade illuminated from the owner's grip and, with lighting strides, fell upon the creature. Fifteen times seemed like forever for the creature and a waver of a thought passed through its mind, each deathblow elucidated its thoughts. Everything was soon to be nothing and yet nothing was to be everything. Slowly the realization hit of what was to become of her. Ultimecia wept at the memories of the past along with the things of the present, and of her possible future. Everything must end but perhaps there can be a beginning. Her revenge was a waste, a waste that forever tainted her sanity. She couldn't be forgiven of what she had done. Pain, suffering, death, nothing would be amended; all she think of now was her mother, of missing and never seeing her again. Wherever she was, wherever she would go, Ultimecia would only want to remember her mother. Memories of childhood were as vivid as the present, even as the other part of her fought to the last ounce. With a dying breath, 

_"Reflect on your..."   
"Childhood..."   
"Your sensation..."   
"Your words..."   
"Your emotions..."   
"Time..."   
"It will not wait..."   
"No matter..."   
"...how hard you hold on"   
"It escapes you..."_

Another person heard and sensed the anguish. The girl couldn't figure out what it meant however she had an uncanny feeling of familiarity and understanding. Someone uttered a phrase and a shot rang out. Time could have stood still, for the power of sorceresses coursed through her hands. She finally understood, and, in silent prayer, she forgave who ever that creature was once was. 

_"And..."_

Rinoa cast Apocalypse. Within minutes the creature and the surrounding space began to implode and explode. Everything blazed in vibrant colours and blinding light. The creature clawed at itself before finally disintegrating, screaming in growling fury. Everything began to evaporate around each of them; Squall, Rinoa and Irvine stood valiantly up and faced it. In the final moments, the creature fell into oblivion and everything when black. 

Is she dead? No she is not. She questioned herself. Her body ached, wanting the eternal sleep. Her soul asked for deliverance but to no avail it had not come. "Why?" She wondered and then understood; her power as a sorceress still remained with her. Ultimecia didn't know whom she would pass it onto, where in time would she pass it. She heard distant voices. "Salvation may lie there," she thought. The void cleared and she stepped onto a scene where two familiar faces talked to one another. The man saw her and instinctively grew his Gunblade. He asked the other one to stay away from Ultimecia presence. Instead the lady in purple approached the haggard individual undeterred by his warning. Ultimecia drew a guttural breath, 

_"I can't rest until my powers are past on..."_

The woman understood and Ultimecia recognized that she too was a sorceress and her powers would be in good hands. Ultimecia could finally rest. The transferring of power came within moments and the aura of wings spread out and dissipated. The end finally came and as she sank into the ground she heard the voice. 

_"Little one... Welcome home my daughter..."_

**~~The End~~**


End file.
